


What Did He Do To Deserve This?

by i_told_you_so



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, emphasis on mild comfort, how to tag, implied child neglect, l'manberg, mentions of manipulation, no beta we die like the idea of villaininnit, tf how do you tag good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_told_you_so/pseuds/i_told_you_so
Summary: I mean, sure his days here with Techno weren’t as bad as the ones in his exile but nothing stops him from asking this question...
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	What Did He Do To Deserve This?

What did he do to deserve this? 

I mean, sure his days here with Techno weren’t as bad as the ones in his exile but nothing stops him from asking this question.

Was it the countless times he would “bully” Tubbo?  _ he never meant for it to hurt, he thought it was just friendly bickering  _ _ “it was” Tubbo would assure him after he’d apologise when he thought he crossed a line _

Was it the times he would enjoy watching people be annoyed by him, purposely being a little shit so they’d pay attention to him?  _ it wasn’t his fault that his father would rather hang out with his best friend than pay attention to his sons, it wasn’t also his fault that Wilbur had his own shit to deal with _

Was it the times he would cuss in front of badboyhalo just for shits and giggles?  _ he thought it was funny, besides, he wanted to hang out with the dude, he just...didn’t know how to ask properly _

Was it the times he would cross a line when talking to people?  _ he rarely ever did, and when he does and realises it, he tries to apologise and make it up to them as soon as possible _

Was it the times he would intentionally annoy people?  _ he needed company or else he would think about all the trauma he’d harness over the years _

Was it the way he never broke? Shoving all his feelings down to unpack later  _ he’ll push it down as much as he will be able to, and if he can just never ever think about them again- maybe everything will be alright _

Was it because...he wasn’t able to fix the world around him?  _ it shouldn’t be his responsibility to, someone was supposed to be there to tell him to set realistic goals for himself _

It has to be that! Because if it wasn’t… then it would have to be other people’s fault. And no one other than  **him** should be to blame for his...everything!

_ But what if it wasn’t _

_ Wasn’t...what? _

_ What if it wasn’t our fault..what if it was theirs?  _

_ Don’t be  _ **_selfish_ ** _. Stop blaming other people for the shit we did.  _

_ No but think about it, the duel was caused by Dream- he was selfish, he didn’t want to share his power, and Wilbur wanted a piece, but he didn’t even fight for it either, he just...forced us to. _

**_Stop. Dream’s our friend, and Wilbur is our brother!_ **

_ The election wasn’t even our fault, Wilbur was the one who suggested it, and he was the one who messed shit up with Big Q! And- and Schlatt kicked  _ **_us_ ** _ out because we were with Wilbur _

_ We were gonna hold a corrupt election though, we should’ve stopped Wilbur ourselves, but instead, Big Q had to do intervene _

_ We didn’t know better- _

_ And that was  _ **_our_ ** _ fault! _

_ What about the festival then? Should we blame ourselves for that as well?  _

_ Well yeah- if we had just gotten to Tubbo in time, he wouldn’t be on his last life. _

_ But it was Technoblade that pressed the trigger...and it was schlatt that held the execution in the first place! Besides, Wilbur was just watching, too engrossed on finding the button. _

_ But- _

_ And it was Phil- our  _ **_dad_ ** _ , that stabbed Wil, and Wilbur was the one who blew the country we made, Techno  _ **_betrayed_ ** _ us- Wilbur tried to blow up  _ **_our_ ** _ L’manberg, but instead, he blew up Tubbo’s  _

_ If we just took the presidency instead of being selfish- what were we thinking, choosing the discs over L’manberg- Tubbo had to carry the stupid fucking country on his shoulders, it should’ve been us...he wouldn’t be suffering if we didn’t give it to him _

_ We didn’t give it to him! Wil did! _

_ Okay but my point still stands!! If we didn’t give it  _ **_anyone_ ** _ , if we were just..selfless..he wouldn’t be sad right now, he wouldn’t have to go to cabinet meetings and instead, he would go play with the bees in the field we found-  _

“Tommy” 

_ We would’ve broken the country ourselves! We would drive it into war and chaos- and- and we did the right thing, we just..needed to sacrifice something  _

“Tommy?”

_ We sacrificed  _ **_Tubbo_ ** _! Our friend- best friend actually...wait no, our  _ _ only  _ _ friend! And we  _ **_sacrificed_ ** _ him- we’re horrible people _

_ He’s not our only friend- Dream is our friend too- besides, Tubbo betrayed us, he kicked us out as well! And Ranboo’s our friend, and Ghostbur is our friend and Technoblade is our friend and- _

_ Dream blew Logsteadshire up! And he did horrible stuff to us, Ranboo’s our friend only out of pity- and Ghostbur  _ **_left_ ** _ us, just like Wilbur. And we’re really trusting Technoblade? After all that shit he did?  _

_ No- Dream’s our friend _

_ Friends don’t aid insane brothers into blowing countries up, nor do they wage war out of selfishness, did we forget that he was the reason we lost the discs in the first place? And he blew Logsteadshire up, need I remind you _ . 

**_Stop_ ** _! Dream would get mad at us if he was here- and we don’t want Dream mad do we? We don’t want our friends getting mad at us because last time that happened we were  _ **_exiled_ **

**_FOR GOD’S SAKES- DREAM’S NOT OUR FRIEND!!_ **

**“Tommy!”**

A distinct voice yells, and through a foggy brain, Tommy registers hands on his shoulders, shaking him. He snaps his head up and sees his piglin brother  _ Techno’s not our brother, he’s just dad’s- no, Phil’s best friend...wait why are we calling dad ‘Phil’? Well he killed Wilbur and- _

“Tommy-  _ breathe! _ ” Technoblade sternly bellowed, noticing that Tommy flinched at the loud noise, he spoke softer

“Breathe,Tommy. You’re safe, you’re okay. The blade’s here. No one’s gonna hurt you, promise” Tommy hadn’t even noticed that he was hyperventilating but after Techno pointing it out, he realised the lack of air in his lungs, and so he panics, his breathing growing more rapid

“No- breathe in and breathe out Tommy, come on, in- and out. In and out” Techno repeats a few times until Tommy had the hang out of it and finally breathing normally

“You don’t have to talk about it, do you want some steak? I’ll even let you eat a gapple right now if you want to” the older male said, moving away from Tommy, not that far away- just getting out of Tommy’s personal bubble.

Tommy does not respond, opting curling up on the couch and sobbing into his knees instead- he doesn’t know why he’s crying but he is and he doesn’t want to stop. Everything just hurts, the betrayals, the insanity, the confusion, the neglect... What did he do to deserve this?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay- I wanted to add more comfort but ehhh that shit is hard to do.


End file.
